A Very Merry Christmas
by ADdude
Summary: As Kyon tries to make it to his family on time for Christmas he runs into a few obstacles. Then a man in a bow tie shows up. Can the Doctor help make it a wonderful Christmas? A one shot.


**A Very Merry Christmas**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya or any of their elements. OKay now I feel sad.**

**Notes: **_Italics_** means it Kyon's internal dialogue just saying cause it's going to be mostly it's going to be third person but I still want to do some of the snark in his mind.**

* * *

><p>The ancient timelord walked around his Tardis console pulling at the lever seemingly at random when the entire room began to shake.<p>

"What was that?" He looked at the screen. "Oh not another crack."

The Tardis fell through the time vortex.

In North High there was the infamous SOS Brigade clubroom a room most people tried to avoid simply because of the groups leader Haruhi Suzumiya.

In the club room they were having their now annual Christmas celebration. The smell of the potluck filled the room and anyone who passed by the room would certainly be envious of the people who got to taste whatever made that smell. Though the members were not likely to be called normal they were having a somewhat normal celebration with treats and the trading of gifts.

While Haruhi was talking about her latest plan to capture Santa Claus while the club member known as Kyon was thinking about others things and I'm not talking about the lovely Asahina in that rather revealing Santa costume.

Kyon was going to spend Christmas with his family in the country, something Haruhi was annoyed by but accepted, and he was suppose to go that night. He still had school so he couldn't leave with his parents and sister. His parents left that morning taking his luggage and most of the gifts but Kyon didn't let them take their gifts if only because he knew his little sister would open them given a chance. Since classes where just held to get their grades be brought their presents in his bag and a large brown bag for the gift he brought for the Brigade. He had to leave to catch the train so he could get to his family in time. He was dropped off at school by his parents so he didn't bring his bike and he would need to walk to the train station so he needed to give himself plenty of time. It was not a walk he was eager to do.

"Damn!" Kyon screamed as he noticed the clock. "I'm running late."

"Is something wrong Kyon?" Koizumi asked with his ever present plastic smile.

"I was suppose to leave to catch my train ten minute ago. If I don't leave now I won't make it, I'm going to have to hurry."

Kyon began to grab his things together as Haruhi told him. "It's suits you right. You should be paying attention to the time. It's your own fault."

"Yeah, yeah." Kyon just said pulling out the large brown bag. "Here are your presents. Merry Christmas."

"But Kyon" Asahina began as he reached for his bag. "we haven't given you our gift for you."

"No time. I really have to go. I'll just have to wait until we get back from vacations."

"Merry Christmas," Koizumi wished him.

"And a Happy New Year." Asahina added with a smile.

Haruhi glared at him before saying. "Go already. Tell you're sister I said Merry Christmas."

Then the quiet Yuki Nagato took her eyes off her copy of the Christmas Carol to say, "Be careful."

"Merry Christmas." Kyon told them once more as he grabbed his bag and ran off.

He ran out of the school as quickly as he could. He really wished he had his bike.

He took another look at his watch when it looked like he might actually make it to his train when the he started to hear a strange whizzing sound.

"Oh what now?" He said stopping looking for the source of the sound.

As soon as he said that descended from the sky three glowing jellyfish.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me."

The tendrils of the creatures started to reach for Kyon, he heard what normal jellyfish could do so he was sure that he didn't want to find out what giant jelly fish could do. So he did the only rational thing he could do: he ran away from them. But of course they started to chase him.

_Flying giant jellyfish this has to be Haruhi's doing. She really doesn't want me to have it easy this break. Is this for making her worry last year! I was in a coma I couldn't help it._

He ran but then he saw a tall gangly figure in the dark but he wasn't able to stop in time not to run into it. He was about to fall to the ground when someone grabbed his hand.

"Sorry, my fault." Said a British sounding voice.

"You may want to run."

"I'm usually the one to say that." Then he saw the jelly fish. "Oh look at that! Giant floating jellyfish!"

The jellyfish reached out their tendril toward Kyon and the man push Kyon behind him with one had and pulled out a device with the other. The device was small bronze like device with a green tip. As he pressed a button it began to glow. "Okay stop! Let's talk about this. Can you talk? Telepathic? Ultrasonic?"

The Jellyfish seemed to grow calm. Then they started to glow and the tendrils began to glow on and off.

"Oh it's a visual language."

"What?"

"Sort of like morse code but with lights and base twelve code and a sort of hum. Well, maybe not like morse code but I think I got it."

He pressed the button turning the light on and off.

"Okay that's weird."

"What are they?"

"Giant hovering Jellyfish."

"Oh I got that part. I meant are they aliens or..."

"Aliens I take it. They say they feed of the electromagnetic fields off stars and of planets. Completely harmless."

"They were trying to grab me couldn't that have killed me?"

"Well, if they're anything like normal jellyfish then yes. So maybe mostly harmless. Anyway they were drawn to you they got confused and thought you were food."

"Food?"

This stranger pointed his device at Kyon. "Oh that's weird. It's very weird day. You own naturally occurring bio fields been altered to match to the electromagnetic field they feed off. How does that happen."

_I know how it happened. It was Haruhi, it's always Haruhi._

The man continued. "I can fix that, it should only take a second to alter your field to a normal human." The device beeped and then he looked at it. "There! Done!" He turn the device back to the jellyfishes and as the light blinked on and off. "Okay I'm telling them. Oh now they're saying sorry. They didn't mean to attack anything living. They are very sorry."

"Uh... okay. It's not their fault."

"Now they're saying that's very kind of you. Good Bye."

The creatures floated back into the sky.

"Who are you? Kyon asked the man.

"Oh sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm the Doctor." He held out his hand.

Kyon shook it more out of habit than actual thought. "That's not a name."

"It's all I've got. It's what people call me I've gotten used to it."

"Yeah, I know the feeling. People call me Kyon."

"I've heard worse names."

"Who are you?"

"I said I'm the-"

"No, I know what your called but you just looked at alien jellyfish and talked to them with that thing."

"Sonic Screwdriver never leave home without it. Very helpful tool."

"But what are you? Alien? Time Traveler? Esper? Slider?"

"Actually all of the above. I was in my time machine and fell into a crack in the Universe. Bit of a rift should close up by morning so I thought I would just take a look around, I just stumbled onto you and decided to help. But I might be a timelord but I don't have all the time should head back before the rift closes and I'm stuck here."

_Timelord? Is that his species? Wait time?_

Kyon checks his watch. "Crap! I've missed my train."

"Train?"

"I was trying to catch a train. I was suppose to be on it so I could get to my family in time for Christmas."

"It's Christmas?"

"Yes."

"Oh I've got sometime why don't I give you a ride to your family. I mean it is Christmas its the least I could do."

Kyon studied the man. He had flopish dark hair. He had a tweed jacket on and a red bow tie.

_Bow Tie! Who wears a bow tie? I don't know why I should trust him. He did save me I guess. He can't be dangerous I mean he wear a bow tie._

"I really don't have a choice."

The Doctor lead him to a blue box and as Kyon stepped inside he saw the interior of the Tardis.

"It's bigger on the inside." Kyon said more as a statement than out of actual surprise.

"Like it?"

"Actually yes."

"All right I'll drop you off at your train station last stop. You know which is your last stop, right?"

"Yeah." Kyon dug into his bag for a piece of paper with the his train schedule and handed it to the Doctor.

Then Kyon looked into his bag and saw four small gifts: two for his parents, one for his sister and one...

"...For Haruhi."

"Excuse me."

"Oh I forgot to give... a friend a gift. I must have put hers in this bag instead of the one I left."

"Her? Huh? If you want we can make one quick stop before I drop you off. You could give it to this friend of yours."

"Um yeah if it's any trouble."

After an accidentally stops at Hawaii and Canada the Tardis materialize right outside the school building.

"This is the place." Kyon declares stepping out.

"Okay let's go." The Doctor follows.

"You're coming?"

"Yes, why not?"

"Just don't tell Haruhi that you're an alien time traveler. Just pretend to be human."

"Fine, I'll just be plain old John Smith."

"NO! don't say that."

"I'll just be the Doctor then." The Doctor said actually surprised by his reaction.

They made their way to the club room.

"Good you guys are still here." Kyon said opening the door.

"Kyon?" Koizumi asked. "Shouldn't you be on your train by now?"

"Missed your train didn't you?" Haruhi says pleased by the situation.

"No, I found a ride to the country."

"Hello there I'm the Doctor." The Doctor sticking his head into the room.

"Um but driving to the country... you won't make it in time for Christmas." Asahina points out worried.

"Oh don't worry I drive really fast." The Doctor reassures her. "We just can't stay long. Oh cookies!" The Doctor picks up a christmas tree shaped one.

"Help yourself. Would you care for some tea, Mister Doctor?"

"Well one cup." The Doctor sits down on a chair as Asahina begins to pour out a cup.

"Why did you come back anyway?" Haruhi asks.

"I forgot to give you your present." Kyon pulls out her gift.

"Oh." Haruhi says.

"Ms. Suzumiya seemed to think you neglected to get her a Christmas Gift." Koizumi explained.

Haruhi glares at him for a moment.

"Well I suppose this gives us an opportunity to give your presents."

Haruhi grabs Kyon by the tie and hauls him out of the room slamming the door close. Koizumi shrugged and places his present for Kyon in the discarded brown bag as do the other brigade members.

"Well that was unexpected." Koizumi says with a smile.

The Doctor notices Nagato staring him like she was studying him.

"Oh that's why? That's why he asked if I was an alien or time traveler or esper."

"What do you mean?" Koizumi asked a worried tone entering his voice.

"I can sense the low level psychic field around you so I'm guessing you're the esper." Koizumi smile drops as the Doctor turns towards Asahina. "I can sense the time particle on you so I'm going to guess that you're a time traveler."

"Uh?" She shudders nearly dropping the tea pot.

"And Nagato I can feel that your connected to something. I would guess some sort of alien thought entity. Judging by your appearance and reaction I would have to guess your some sort of contact humanoid interface."

Nagato's eyes widen ever so slightly to reveal her shock. The Doctor smiles at them as he takes a bite out of the cookie and takes a sip from his tea cup.

Then he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. "Oh it looks like one of your decoration fell. I'll put it up for you."

The three brigade members didn't even notice in their stunned silence.

"What's wrong now?" Kyon asked Haruhi after a moment of silence. "I didn't forget your gift I just didn't put it in the right bag."

"Here!" She pulls out a small wrapped up present from the pocket of her cardigan.

"Oh, well here." Kyon takes the gift and hands her hers.

"I guess you should get going if your going to get to your family in time for Christmas."

She opens the door to see the Doctor sitting back down.

"Oh looks you two are under the mistletoe." The Doctor points out.

They both slowly turn up to see the small decoration on top of the doorway. The others turn their attention to this unfolding events.

Kyon was speechless for once. He didn't know how to react or even how to think. This dilemma was settled for him when he felt Haruhi's soft lips pressed against his. They were both lost in the kiss that neither noticed his hands making there way to tenderly caress her face.

The room was silent until Asahina squealed in surprise.

They split apart to fill their lungs with air. Kyon stared at Haruhi in complete confusion.

As her face was painted with a bright red blush she turned her head away from him and simply said. "It's tradition. It's bad luck to break tradition. That the only reason! The only re-"

"Yowsa!" The shouted jumping onto his feet. Searching for his pockets he pulled out the Tardis key that was beginning to glow. "I get it dear! It looks like we have less time than I thought. Kyon we have to go." The Doctor drank the rest of his tea, grabbed Kyon and made his way out. "You can kiss your girlfriend when you get back."

The room fell back into silence.

Koizumi began. "Well that was-"

The Doctor jumped back into the room. "I'm just going to take some for the road." He grabs a handful of cookies. "Oh and Kyon's presents. Well Merry Christmas." He says smiling and with the presents he runs out of the room.

The room grows silent once more.

"Unique." Nagato finally says.

"Uh?" Asahina whispers to Koizumi. "We didn't get any mistletoe for decorations."

He ponder this and then looked a still blushing Haruhi who was trying to hide a growing smile.

"I wonder then maybe it was a Christmas miracle."

The sun was starting to rise as a faint wind began to swirl in the train station. Slowly a large blue box began to materialize. Kyon still in a shock from what happened with Haruhi stepped out.

The Doctor stood on the threshold of the Tardis handing him the bag of gifts. "Okay this is where we part." The Doctor's voice nearly inaudible over the sound of the Tardis engines grinding. "The rift is about to close. Well, good luck I hope I see you again. Merry Christmas and a happy New Year. Take care of that girlfriend of yours."

"She- she's not-" Kyon didn't finish talking as the Tardis doors slammed closed as the Tardis took the Doctor back to his home Universe.

Kyon stood in the almost empty train station just as the train he was suppose to take arrived.

"KYON!" the voice of his little sister filled the air as she ran towards him.

"Hey." He greeted her.

"Hi." She replied as she went for his bag in search of her present. "Where's my present?"

"I'll give it to you later."

He could see his parents waving at him from a distance.

"Kyon? Are you sick?" His sister asked worried.

"No, why?"

"Your face is all red. And..." she focused her eyes on his lips. "Is that lipstick? Did you get a kiss?"

Kyon wiped his lips on his hand to find some lip stick, it didn't take a long to figure out where it came from.

_Why was Haruhi wearing lipstick?_

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: I meant to write this out during Christmas but you know stuff happen and I had to spend time with family. Anyway enjoy. Leave a review if you thought it was good. Also I'm writing a Kyon and Tenth Doctor story if you're interested I could use some more feed back on that one<strong>


End file.
